In a train braking device having an air brake controller, the air brake controller generates a predetermined signal based on a service brake command and an emergency brake command, and an electromagnetic valve generates a pneumatic signal corresponding to the predetermined signal, so that a predetermined brake cylinder force can be obtained.
Conventionally, for example, according to a train braking device described in Patent Document 1, a circuit for service brake control and a circuit for slide control are common in an air brake controller. A circuit for emergency brake is independent of the circuit for service brake control and that for slide control. In this train braking device, while an electromagnetic valve for service brake control and an electromagnetic valve for slide control are common, an electromagnetic valve for emergency brake is independent of the electromagnetic valve for service brake control and that for slide control. With this configuration, the conventional train braking device can generate an emergency brake independent of service brake control and slide control.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-018784